Das dunkle Klassenzimmer
by Soennchen666
Summary: Severus Snape wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Vor wenigen Momenten war er noch, wie so oft in den letzten Nächten, auf einem abschließenden Rundgang durch Hogwarts und auch in dieser Nacht schien alles ruhig und normal zu sein. Bis zu dem Moment, als


Das dunkle Klassenzimmer  
  
Severus Snape wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah.  
  
Vor wenigen Momenten war er noch, wie so oft in den letzten Nächten, auf einem abschließenden Rundgang durch Hogwarts und auch in dieser Nacht schien alles ruhig und normal zu sein. Bis zu dem Moment, als sich die Tür eines Klassenzimmers leise und knarrend öffnete, er aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit vor ihm liegende Dunkelheit blickte und plötzlich von einer vorschnellenden Hand in den Raum gezogen wurde.  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte Severus herum um seinen Angreifer auszumachen, doch bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war niemand mehr zu sehen. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, während sein Blick langsam die Winkel des Raumes absuchte. Sein Herz raste... .  
  
Am anderen Ende fiel durch ein Fenster ein schimmernder Strahl weißen Mondlichts.  
  
Der Raum schien leer zu sein. Gerade als Severus gehen wollte, sah er sie... ! Eine zierliche Gestalt, die plötzlich aus dem Schatten einer Ecke trat und ihn anzusehen schien. Sofort richtete er seinen Zauberstab erneut auf die Gestalt.  
  
„Wer sind sie?"Fragte Severus drohend, ging langsam auf die kleinere Person zu und erkannte, dass es eine junge hübsche Frau war, die vor ihm stand. Ihre Haut war blass und ihre langen, braunen Haare fielen seidig über ihre Schultern. Alles was sie trug, war ein fast durchsichtiges, weißes Chiffonhemd. Ihre Füße waren nackt.  
  
„Wer sind sie, verdammt noch mal...!"wiederholte Severus deutlich lauter, doch die junge Frau schien unerschrocken. Ohne zu antworten blickte sie ihn an. Dann ging sie langsam, Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu und machte erst halt, als sie einen halben Meter vor ihm stand.  
  
Im ersten Augenblick hatte Severus überlegt, ob er sich durch einen Zauberspruch verteidigen sollte, doch irgend etwas in seinem Kopf entschied sich für das genaue Gegenteil. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken.  
  
Nachdem er dies getan hatte, machte die blasse, hübsche Frau eine letzten Schritt und war ihm nun so nah, dass sie seinen angespannten Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte.  
  
„Wer bist du...?"flüsterte Severus ein weiteres mal, doch er ahnte, dass er auch dieses mal auf seine Frage keine Antwort bekommen würde.  
  
Sein Herz schlug ihm mittlerweile bis zum Hals. Er konnte die Wärme ihres Körpers förmlich spüren, konnte ihren betörenden Duft riechen, zart und süß... .  
  
Langsam hob die junge Frau ihre Hände, legte sie sanft auf sein Gesicht und strich zärtlich durch seine langen schwarzen Haare. Dann zog sie ihn näher zu sich und noch bevor er eine Chance gehabt hätte, sich gegen das Verlangen, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete zu wehren, küssten ihre zarten Lippen seinen Mund.  
  
Ein wahnsinniges Gefühl des Begehrens machte sich in Severus Snape breit. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schlang er seine Arme um sie und fing an, leidenschaftlich ihre Küsse zu erwidern. Er wollte diese Frau. Er wollte sie hier und jetzt...!  
  
Wild spielten ihre Zungen mit einander und Severus spürte, wie seine Hände wie von selbst anfingen, ihren Körper zu erkunden, über ihren Po streichelten, dabei den Stoff ihres Hemdchens hochschoben und gierig über ihren nackten Bauch fuhren, hoch zu ihren Brüsten.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später streifte er den störenden Stoff über ihre Schultern und wie ein weißer Schleier fiel ihr einziges Kleidungsstück zu Boden.  
  
Erregt und fasziniert blickte Severus auf ihren nackten Körper. Er spürte, wie sehr der Stoff seiner Hose sich mittlerweile spannte. Momente später zog er sie zurück in seine Arme um sie immer fordernder zu küssen.  
  
Severus merkte, wie nun auch ihre Hände anfingen, seinen Körper zu erkunden. Ganz sanft spürte er ihre Handflächen, die an seiner Brust hinunter fuhren, über seinen Bauch streichelten, vor seiner Hose einen Augenblick halt machten und dann tiefer glitten.  
  
Berauscht durch die Gefühle, die ihre Hände durch ihre zarten, aber bestimmten Bewegungen verursachten, musste Severus leise aufstöhnen.  
  
Langsam drängte er die junge Frau zu dem nicht weit entfernt stehenden Lehrerpult rüber. Während dessen öffnete er den Verschluss seines Umhangs und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Und auch ihre Hände, die immer noch eine bestimmte Stelle streichelten fingen an, ihm beim Ausziehen seiner Hose behilflich zu sein.  
  
Als sie am Lehrerpult angekommen waren, war auch Severus fast nackt. Ein paar letzte Bewegungen befreiten ihn von der überflüssigen Kleidung.  
  
Mit seinen Händen umfasste er ihre schlanke Taille und er setzte sie ruckartig vor sich auf den im dunkeln liegenden Tisch. Ihre Arme hatte sie um seinen Hals gelegt und sah ihn fordernd an, während Severus sich zärtlich zwischen ihre Beine drängte. Die Hände hatte er auf ihre Hüften gelegt und zog sie nun bestimmt an sich heran.  
  
Dann drang er vorsichtig in sie ein. Fordernd streckte sie ihm das Becken entgegen und langsam fingen beide an, sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Heiße Schauer überliefen Severus Rücken, während er anfing, seine Bewegungen zu intensivieren und dabei den Körper der jungen Frau zu streicheln.  
  
Er vernahm ihr leisen Stöhnen und küsste sie gierig. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer fester und schneller. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie erregt sie war und auch seine eigene Erregung schien ins Unermessliche zu steigen. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr lange zurück halten konnte.  
  
Fest umklammerte er ihre Hüften, während der Tisch unter seinen Bewegungen zu wackeln anfing. Beiden war es in diesem Augenblick egal, ob man sie hören konnte... .  
  
Dann, mit einem lauten Stöhnen presste Severus seinen Unterleib so fest er nur konnte an sie. Im gleichen Augenblick spürte er, dass auch sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.  
  
Erschöpft nahm Severus die hübsche, junge Frau in seine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn. Zaghaft erwiderte sie seine Umarmung. Augenblicke später lösten sie sich von einander.  
  
***  
  
Nachdem Severus sich angezogen hatte, sah er der jungen Frau zu, wie sie ihr Chiffonhemd aufhob und ihren Körper darin einwickelte. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.  
  
„Sag mir bitte, wer Du bist...!"Zärtlich legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und blickte sie eindringlich an. Doch anstatt einer Antwort, stellte sich die junge Frau auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste sanft seinen Mund. Dann warf sie ihm einen letzten Blick zu, streichelte über seine Wange und huschte aus dem Raum.  
  
Noch etliche Minuten blickte Severus ihr nach, bevor er sich müde und verwirrt in seine Räume begab... .  
  
***  
  
Als Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kam, schien (genau wie in der Nacht) alles wie immer zu sein. Die Lehrer saßen wie gewohnt auf ihren Plätzen und die Schüler schwatzten laut.  
  
Das seltsame Erlebnis der letzten Nacht schien Severus jede Minute mehr wie ein wunderbarer Traum. Mittlerweile konnte er nicht mal mehr mit Gewissheit sagen, dass es nicht wirklich nur ein Traum war.  
  
Als er allerdings an seinem Platz angekommen war, wurde er kreidebleich... .  
  
Die junge wunderschöne Frau, die ihn in der gestrigen Nacht verführt hatte, saß direkt neben Professor Dumbledore. Als die beiden ihn erblickten stand der alte Mann auf und winkte Severus fröhlich rüber. Wie in Trance setzte er seinen Weg fort... .  
  
„Ah, guten Morgen Severus! Schön, dass Du heute zum Frühstück kommst!" Erfreut lächelte Dumbledore ihm zu. „Dann kann ich Dir gleich meine Nichte vorstellen, sie ist nämlich gestern Abend erst angekommen und wir einige Zeit in Hogwarts bleiben..."  
  
Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und blickte die junge Frau, die jetzt direkt vor ihm stand, wortlos an. Dann streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen, lächelte und sagte: „Schön sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape! Mein Name ist Alicia Dumbledore...! Vielleicht können sie mir ja Hogwarts in den kommenden Wochen ein bisschen näher bringen...?"  
  
ENDE 


End file.
